This invention relates to collectible items and methods of making the same, and, in particular embodiments, collectible items with relics and methods of making the same.
Generally, collectible items (such as dolls, toys, figurines, books, and the like) are commercially available for purchase by consumers. Relics, or objects owned and/or used by celebrities (such as articles of clothing, fashion accessories, utensils, furniture, books, works of art, manuscripts, letters, and the like), are also commercially available for purchase by consumers. However, collectible items and relics (or relic fragments) are traditionally sold separately. It would be desirable to join a collectible item together with a relic (or a relic fragment) into a single article of manufacture, and thus, enhance the value and consumer appreciation of the collectible item and the relic joined into the single article over the collectible item and the relic as separately sold.
It is an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide an improved article of manufacture which includes a collectible item with a relic and a method of making the same, which obviate for practical purposes, the above mentioned limitations.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an article of manufacture associated with a celebrity includes a collectible item, a relic fragment, and a certificate of authenticity. The relic fragment is formed from a relic associated with the celebrity. The collectible item is joined with the relic fragment. A unique identifier is assigned to the relic fragment. The certificate of authenticity attests to the authenticity of the relic fragment and includes the unique identifier. In particular embodiments of the present invention, the certificate of authenticity further includes a signature of an expert qualified to represent that the relic was owned and/or used by the celebrity and a signature of a manufacturer of the article.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an article of manufacture associated with a celebrity includes a collectible item, a label, and a relic fragment. The label is coupled to the collectible item. The relic fragment is formed from a relic associated with the celebrity and is coupled within a first portion of the label. A unique identifier is assigned to the relic fragment and is applied to a second portion of the label. In particular embodiments of the present invention, the article of manufacture further includes a certificate of authenticity for attesting to the authenticity of the relic fragment and including the unique identifier.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a method of making an article of manufacture associated with a celebrity includes the following steps: (1) forming a relic fragment from a relic associated with the celebrity; (2) joining a collectible item with the relic fragment; (3) assigning a unique identifier to the relic fragment; and (4) creating a certificate of authenticity for attesting to the authenticity of the relic fragment and including the unique identifier. In particular embodiments of the present invention, the step of joining a collectible item with the relic fragment further includes the steps of: (a) preparing a mixture of the relic fragment and at least one base material; and (b) forming the collectible item from the mixture of the relic fragment and the at least one base material. In other embodiments of the present invention, the step of joining a collectible item with the relic fragment further includes the steps of: (a) providing the collectible item; and (b) attaching the relic fragment to the collectible item.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method of making an article of manufacture associated with a celebrity includes the following steps: (1) forming a relic fragment from a relic associated with the celebrity; (2) providing a collectible item; (3) coupling the relic fragment within a first portion of a label; (4) assigning a unique identifier to the relic fragment; (5) applying the unique identifier to a second portion of the label; and (6) coupling the label to the collectible item. In particular embodiments of the present invention, the method further includes the step of creating a certificate of authenticity for attesting to the authenticity of the relic fragment and including the unique identifier.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, various features of embodiments of the invention.